


Giving Thanks with Chicken Wings

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you saying you are a frequent guest to this establishment?"</p><p>"They have hella good chicken wings."</p><p>"Hella? Man I haven't heard that word in years. I used to fucking hate it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks with Chicken Wings

The first thing Max noticed about the guy sitting next to her was the missing pointer and middle finger from his left hand. She tried not to stare too long at the jagged scar that remained where the fingers once were.

It was rude to stare but the sight of it was jarring. The story behind it had to be something.

“Bear trap.”

“Huh?”

He lifted the hand with only three fingers. “Caught you staring and while I know I’m not psychic, I can bet you’re wondering how I got this ugly looking scar.”

Max had been caught red handed. “I didn’t mean to stare. I usually have better manners than that.”

The guy shrugged. “People always ask me about it. I’d be surprised if you didn’t have some kind of reaction.”

"If my girlfriend were she would straight up ask you about it. Chloe has no tact."

Mike's response was another shrug. "Like I said I'm used to it. So are you going to ask how it happened?"

"It did occur to me but I don't think it's very polite to ask."

"Now that is a first."

Max smiled and held out her hand. "Max Caulfield."

He took her hand and shook it with the good one. "Mike Monroe. Do you come here often Max?"

"Uh..."

Mike winced. "Fuck that sounded like a pick up line didn't it?"

"... A little."

"Not my intention to pick you up. I'm just new to Seattle."

Max laughed. She couldn't help it but the laughter seemed to put Mike at ease. "I've lived in Seattle off and in since I was a kid. Been here permanently three years now I think. I actually only live across the street from here."

"Are you saying you are a frequent guest to this establishment?"

"They have hella good chicken wings."

"Hella? Man I haven't heard that word in years. I used to fucking hate it."

It wasn't Mike's fault that Max fell apart at those words. They just brought her back to everything that happened to Blackwell Academy; specifically the alternate dimension where Chloe was deprived of her ability to walk.

Her breathing quickened and palms became sweaty. A panic attack was on the verge of happening. Max wanted to stop it but it was too late. She just had to ride it out.

Mike said nothing to her. Instead, he helped her stand up and move towards the back door. Once outside, Max let out a shaky breath.

"Breath slowly; in and out. If you can think of some peaceful place then go with that or maybe think about that blunt girlfriend you mentioned earlier."

Mike's voice was soothing enough to help Max work herself back down to a calm state. When she felt calm enough, Max finally spoke.

you

"Thanks for that."

"Don't have to thank me. I've had my own fair share of panic attacks so I know how you feel."  
Max smiled weakly. "I owe you some of those chicken wings or at least a beer."

"I'll take those wings. Not because I think you owe me but because those wings are really fucking good."


End file.
